Will She?
by washurocket
Summary: Betty's new job is going well in London, but what happens when her New York friends pop up for a surprise visit?
1. Chapter 1: Matt Returns to New York

As soon as the plane's wheels scraped against the runway of John F. Kennedy International Airport, Matt was ready to leap from his set and get out of the plane as fast as possible. His heart was pounding erratically as he drummed his foot on the dirty carpeted floor. He regretted the way left things with Betty and felt like a fool for letting her go so easily. During the past 6 months in Africa he had learned so much about himself that he felt like a changed man. He desperately hoped that she still dreamed of a future with him like he did of her.

The next couple of hours were a blur. His body felt like it was on autopilot when he was finally able to get off of his seat after a 16 hour flight. He didn't remember grabbing his bags from baggage claim or getting into the taxi. He only started waking out of his gaze when the cab turned down Betty's street, and he realized the time had finally come.

After paying the taxi driver and getting his luggage out from the car, he ran his fingers through his hair nervously, walked up to the front door and took a deep breath as he knocked.

It felt like a millennium before the door finally opened and Ignacio Suarez greeted him at the door.

"Matt!"

His throat felt dry and scratchy. "Is Betty here?" he choked out.

"Why don't you come on in." Matt slowly walked inside. He could feel his heart beating faster as he put his bags down by the door and took a seat on the coach. Mr. Suarez walked across the room and started shuffling through some papers. Matt took in the familiar, and not so familiar, surroundings. Everything in the house was filled with the essence of Betty; her smile, her laugh, her love, even her passions. But there was also an eerie sense of loss, like something was missing. The house was unusually quiet.

"Betty isn't here, is she?"

"No, she's not. Ah hear it is!" Mr. Suarez held up a white envelope with Matt's name scribbled in cobalt ink on the front. Betty's handwriting. "She got offered her dream job in London. She left about a week ago. She wrote this for you in case you came back looking for her." He handed Matt the envelope. His hands shaking, Matt slid his finger across the top and pulled out the letter.

_Matt,_ _If you are reading this, then Papi must have told you I moved to London. I got offered an opportunity to fulfill my dreams as an editor for a magazine that is closer to my passions than fashion and I couldn't turn it down. I'm sorry if I hurt you and for leaving without saying good-bye. Please know that I want you to follow your own passions, whatever they may be. Even if our dreams take us to different places, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You said I inspired you, but you inspired me, too. I hope your trip to Africa went well. Once you settle back in, I hope we can stay in touch._ _Betty_

"She's moved on. Literally." Matt subconsciously crumpled the note in his fist. His worst fears had been confirmed.

"She did, but I think if she stopped caring about you, she wouldn't have written you that letter." Matt nodded as Mr. Suarez took a seat next to him.

"Let me tell you something, Matt. Betty didn't want you to go to Africa."

"Then why didn't she say that?"

"Because Betty is Betty, and she's not going to stop you from finding out who you are and what you want. That's how she is, always thinking about others. Besides, how can she tell you not to go help people who need it?"

"Of course. I was stupid to believe she was ok with it."

"No, Matt, you are not stupid. Think of it this way, do you really think she would have taken the job to London if she was waiting for you?"

"Probably not."

"It hurt me too, when she said she was leaving, I tried everything to get her to stay. I even made haggis to show her how bad the cuisine is over there." Matt wrinkled his nose in disgust as Mr. Suarez let out a soft, sad chuckle. "Yeah, not one of my brightest ideas. But I couldn't stop her. She had to move on and stop worrying about me. I love her, and I want nothing more than for her to be happy and to follow her dreams."

"That's all I want for her, too."

"I know." Mr. Suarez patted Matt's knee as he pushed himself up. "Can I make you some tea?"

Matt stood up. "Actually I should get going. Thanks for the letter, Mr. Suarez."

"Call me Ignacio. And I really think you should stay. Unless you have somewhere to be?" Matt shook his head. "Come on."

The two moved into the kitchen where Matt took a seat while Ignacio filled up the kettle.

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, I can give you her new number and you can call her. Keep in mind that it's a 5 hour difference. I learned that the hard way."

"I just don't know what to say. What if she's moved on? What is some British guy has stolen her heart? What if…"

"If you keep asking yourself 'what if' you're going to drive yourself insane."

"Yeah," Matt let out a little smile as Ignacio took a seat across from him.

"Mr. Suarez… Ignacio, the truth is I love your daughter. I thought about her every day while I was in Africa and every day I regretted leaving things the way I did. I mean, I'm glad that she got the job, of course, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life without her in it."

"I think you've just answered your own question," said Ignacio, as he got up to respond to the kettle's deafening whistling. While Ignacio prepared the tea, Matt congregated what he wanted to say next. Though he was feeling more comfortable, he had another vital question for Ignacio and was dreading how he'd respond. Matt took a deep breath as he mustered the courage to let the words out.

"Then I have another question for you," Matt said as Ignacio put down the two steaming mugs of tea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I bought this the second week I was in Africa from a local Artesian. I've been holding on to it in hopes I could give it to her as soon as I got back." He passed the box to Ignacio who opened it. "It's an engagement ring."

"I can see that." Ignacio analyzed the ring. "It's very pretty." Matt stared at him as the uncomfortable silence invaded the room. Ignacio closed the box and gently put his hands over Matt's. "Matt, I would be honored for you to be my son-in-law. But remember, this is Betty's decision, not mine. I can't make any promises for her."

"I understand."

"So you are really serious about wanting to be part of Betty's life."

"I'm very serious. I'd move to London, if she'd have me. I'd support her in anything she wants. I just don't want to be without her."

"Then to me it sounds like you found your own passion."

**Author's Notes:**

_After my first fanfiction, I wanted to write another with more substance and shenanigans. I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2: Betty's Conundrum

It had been a long day. A good one, but long. Betty had just made a deal with one of their first big advertisers for their new magazine. It was a slow process, but process is process! Things were moving in her direction. There were times where she wondered if she'd wake up one day and realize none of this was real and it had been a dream all along. She quickly pushed that negative thought out of her head. There was no need to think like that.

_Bzzzz!_

Betty could feel her phone vibrate in her purse, and her heart started beating wildly. She knew Matt was supposed to be coming back to the states any day and was nervous how he'd respond to the letter she left with Papi. She anxiously opened her purse and pulled out her phone. With a mixed wave of relief and disappointment, it was just a text message from another potential advertiser confirming their lunch date for tomorrow. She texted her reply as she got on the empty elevator. It was late, and many people had already left for the day. She had a few things to tie up herself before she could go back to the hotel.

_Ding!_ The elevator stopped. As she strolled out, Amy, one of her partner editors, came running towards her. Amy was like a British version of Amanda, only more reliable, she actually did her job, and.. eh, maybe she wasn't like Amanda at all, the more she thought about it.

"Betty! My good friend, Betty! How'd the meeting go with Hannah?"

"Good, just exhausting. Hannah is a talker, but she said they'd love to advertise in our next magazine."

"That's great!" Amy started hovering over Betty like a bee to a sunflower. "What is it Amy?"

"So… there's a cute guy here for you. He's been waiting for you in your office for a couple of hours now."

"Cute guy? …oh, Daniel!" She was so focused on her meeting with Hannah she had completely forgotten about running into Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, he's my old boss from Mode. I ran into him earlier today and we were going to catch dinner afterwards. I completely forgot."

"Well, if you don't have time for dinner with him, I can take him out. Take him home, too, and show him a real good time, if you know what I mean." She laughed as she did a little sexy pose.

"No, I think we'll be ok. I did told him that I was looking for an assistant, so you might be seeing him more often. "

"My eyes won't mind that."

"Hey, Betty."

"Matt?" Betty froze as Matt stepped out of her office. He looked just as hot as she remembered. Maybe even hotter, perhaps? She could feel her heart start racing again, but Daniel would be here soon, and that would not go well.

"I was… uh, trying to surprise you. Is this a good surprise? I hope so. I know we left things vague…"

"No, no. I mean, yes it's a great surprise. it's just…"

_Ding!_ The elevator doors open and Daniel steps off.

"Hey, Betty, sorry I'm late. I'm still learning how to navigate around this city. You ready for dinner?" Daniel's eyes meet with Matt's. "What's he doing here?"

"I…"

"I'd like to know the same thing. Your dad didn't mention Daniel was here, too."

"I thought you two broke up?" Daniel brushes past Betty and Amy and gets into Matt's face.

"No, well, sort of…"

"You need to leave."

"What? I just got here."

"Betty just started a new job. She doesn't need drama in her life."

"Oh the drama!" Amy squeals.

"Drama? What drama!"

"You and Henry always brought the drama!"

"Who's Henry?" whispers Amy, who is getting way too invested in the scene developing before them.

"An ex boyfriend," murmurs Betty.

"Don't you dare bring up him."

"Who, Henry?"

"Yeah, Henry!"

"Henry, Henry, Henry…"

"Oh, real mature, Daniel!"

"Enough!" shouts Betty.

"Do you always have hot guys fighting over you?"

"No," she pauses. "Well, actually this hasn't been the first time."

"What?" Betty ignores her.

"Look, I wasn't expecting to see either of you guys today. Matt, I ran into Daniel this afternoon and we decided to have dinner together. That's it. Daniel, Matt and I separated, well, sort of… it's complicated." She turns to Matt. "I assume Papi gave you the letter?"

"Yeah. He told me to call, but I thought I'd surprise you instead."

"Well, I'm surprised. By both of you."

"How about we double date?" Amy pipes up. "You can take the rich one and I can take the hotter one."

Betty wrinkles her nose. "Actually…they're both from prosperous families."

"Mine's richer."

"Really, Matt?"

"I don't know why I said that," Matt mumbles.

"Look, let's just go on a double date and hopefully you two can stop bickering like kids. Amy, are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready!"

"But I only made reservations for two."

Betty rolls her eyes. "Then we will change it to four or find another place," she snaps. "Let's just go."


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Awkward Reunion

Everything about their trip to the restaurant felt awkward and uncomfortable. Whenever Betty tried to pull Matt aside to talk to him, Daniel would conventionally intervene. What was wrong with him? He was the one who had a chance to say good-bye to her but blew her off. Meanwhile, Amy seemed to be finding the whole situation amusing as she flirted between the two and probed for more information on why the boys detested one another. Betty knew dinner was going to be interesting, but she never could have imagined things would get worse.

At the restaurant, Betty secured a seat next to Matt across form Daniel. At least they were diagonal from each other, giving them some space. They order their drinks; Betty knew she was going to need booze to get through the night.

"Well this has been lovely so far," Amy giggles as she gives Matt a little wink.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" asks Betty.

"I just find you lot of Americans very entertaining."

"Hey, look who we have here!" That voice. It couldn't be…

Daniel chokes on his water. "Amanda? Tyler?"

"Mama Meade thought it would be a good idea for Tyler to get away for a bit, you know, after the shooting and all." Amy turns to Betty mouthing the word 'shooting' while Daniel mutters something about his mother. "So she paid for us to go to London. Also to keep an eye out for you," she points and winks at Daniel. "Oh look, and it's Matt. Hi, Matt!"

"You're stalking me?" asks Daniel.

"Amanda was stalking you. I'm just trying to stay out of trouble."

"Well, you could have stopped her from following me." Tyler shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, waiter! Can we get another table over here?" Leave it to Amanda to barge on in. Two waiters pull an empty table next to theirs. Amanda takes a seat next to Matt and Tyler sits across form her. Betty shifts uncomfortably while Amy giggles.

"Well, this just got more interesting. Another martini please!"

"So, Tyler," says Matt, slowly. "You two a couple?"

"Yup! Jealous?" She bats her eyes.

"No, just happy you found someone."

"Awww. You know, Tyler's the perfect combination of you too," she turns to Amy. "I dated both of his brothers you know. Only slept with one though."

"You have brothers?" Matt asks.

"A half brother and a half sister."

"That would be myself and Alexis," sighs Daniel.

"And I guess I have another half brother?"

"Daniel and Alexis are from the Meade side," Amanda continues. "He's also a Hartley."

"I don't know much about my father's side, as he wants nothing to do with me."

"Wait, what?"

Betty leans behind her chair and hisses at Amanda. "Amanda, he doesn't know!"

"You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't have a chance!"

"Can you two stop literally talking behind my back and explain what's going on?"

"It's pretty simple," says Daniel. "My mom and your dad had an affair. Your dad wanted my mom to have an abortion, and she didn't." He elbows towards Tyler. "That about sums it up."

"Just when I thought things couldn't get juicier!" says Amy, as she gulps down her martini. "Another martini, please!"

"Amanda, let's just go. We kind of intervened on… whatever is going on here."

"No, no, stay!" Amy swishes her hands about. "Have a martini and join us!"

"He doesn't drink." "I don't drink." Amanda and Tyler say simultaneously.

"Oh, that's no fun."

"Trust me, it's better that way," grumbles Daniel.

"So let me get this straight. Daniel and I have a half-brother?"

"I thought that was pretty clear," says Daniel. "Woah, that means Matt and I are, like, brothers?"

"Well, not to each other, only with Tyler."

"My head hurts." Daniel starts rubbing his forehead. "I'll have another martini as well."

"Look, man, I didn't know either," says Tyler to Matt. "My dad… your dad, doesn't want me to know that he's my father. My mom promised not to tell me."

"How did you know that my father is your dad, then?"

"I accidentally told him. I didn't realize that was supposed to be a secret," Daniel takes a sip of his drink.

"I don't want any trouble, and I'm not looking for money. I just wanted to meet my estranged family."

"Well, consider us met." Matt turns to Betty. "This was a bad idea, coming here to surprise you and not calling first. I should probably get going."

"Bye, bye, Matt," Daniel says loudly, giving a little sarcastic wave.

"No, Matt, please stay." Betty grabs his hand. "We can talk after dinner, ok?"

"Fine." Matt reluctantly sits back down.

The rest of the meal went much better compared to how it began. Amy and Daniel drank enough for the entire table and quickly subdued themselves from the rest of the conversation. Matt shared stories of his charity work in Africa. Betty had never seen Amanda genuinely engaged in a conversation before that didn't have to do with herself or gossip. Tyler was relatively quiet, chiming in from time to time. When his eyes engaged with Amanda's, Betty could tell the two of them had gotten very close.

As everyone finished their meals, Betty looked around the table and smiled. Her friends from Mode, new and old, Amy, all here in London with her. As much as she loved her fresh start in a new city, she could feel tears well up in her eyes from the things she missed in New York. Maybe she was more lonely than she realized.


	4. Chapter 4 Will She? (final chapter)

"I think… I need… to go… back to the… hotel…" They had just left the restaurant and Daniel is swaying back and forth, trying, but failing miserably, to keep his balance. Amy puts her arm around him.

"You American boys don't know how to hold your liquor, do you?"

"No, it's just him," retorts Matt. Amy laughs.

"You drank as much as him, how are you not… like Daniel?" asks Betty.

"Practice, darling," she gives a sly smile. "I'll take him back. Maybe give him a little interview myself for tomorrow."

"Amy, don't…" Amy laughs.

"Relax! I'll just make sure he gets to his hotel and doesn't die. Cheerio."

"I like her," says Amanda, as Daniel and Amy slowly and loudly make their way down the sidewalk.

"We should get back to our hotel, too, and since it's the same one as Daniel, we should probably follow them." Tyler puts his arm around Amanda and the two trail behind Amy and Daniel.

Betty takes a deep breath. "That leaves just us."

"Yeah." Matt sighs. "Well, this has been an interesting night. Wasn't expecting to find out I have a half-brother, but I guess that doesn't really surprise me?"

"Sorry about that. We only found out after you left."

"Don't apologize. It's not like anyone had the chance to tell me." Matt puts his hands in his pockets while Betty's eyes drift towards the street.

"I didn't know how you'd react to my letter. I was kind of hoping you'd…" She pauses as she turns to Matt. "I'm just glad you came."

"What were you hoping for?"

"What?"

"You were starting to say you were hoping for something, but then stopped."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." Betty lets out an exasperated sigh.

"This is embarrassing."

"Can't be any more embarrassing than everything that happened tonight."

Betty laughs. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I was secretly hoping… you'd fly down to London and come and find me."

"You mean what I just did?"

"Yeah."

"How's that embarrassing?"

"Because… it's selfish. I can't ask you to uproot your whole life for me. You got your family and friends in New York."

"But not you."

"No, not me."

"Listen, Betty," he grabs both of her hands. She gazes into his eyes and can feel her heart flutter. "While I was in Africa, there was not one day where I didn't think of you. I wouldn't have even been there if you hadn't inspired me. When I came back to the United States, the first thing I wanted to do was find you, to apologize for leaving us the way I did. I love you, Betty, and I don't want to spend my life without you in it." Betty leans forward to kiss him, but instead her lips brush against the air as Matt kneels down in front of her. He pulls a box from his pocket. "I found this my second week in Africa and hoped one day I'd have the opportunity to give this to you. I know it's sudden, so you don't have to answer now, all I ask is you at least think about it." He opens the box and Betty is welcomed by the diamond's brilliant sparkle under the street lights.

"Matt…"

"Just think about it. That's all I ask." Betty takes in a deep breath and then shakes her head.

"No." Matt's mouth drops. "No, I don't need to think about it. Of course I'll marry you, Matt"

"You little devil!" The two embrace in a long kiss. Betty is flooded with emotion:, joy, love, comfort, peace. She didn't know how much she missed this, how much she needed this…how much she needed him. They had been through so much together.

They break apart, and Matt slips the ring onto her finger. Betty admires the gems encrusted along each side of the diamond.

"It fits. I was actually worried about that." Matt gives a little nervous laugh. They kiss again, and then holding hands make their way down the street and into the night.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

_I know many people reading this are disappointed that I put Matt and Betty together and not Daniel and Betty (I'm also aware the Team Matt fans are in the minority). When I first watched Ugly Betty, I was a Detty fan myself. __However, as I was rewatching the series, I saw their relationship as more platonic, like brother and sister. They love each other, yes, but I don't see it as 'let's make babies!' kind of love. Again, that's just how I saw it._

_I felt like Matt and Betty could have bloomed into something more, but the writings ended their relationship poorly. There's all this build-up in the beginning of Season 4, where they both are secretly in love with one another. However, because they keep reading and sending the wrong signals, they end up intentionally/unintentionally hurting each other._

_When they finally get back together, Matt barely blinks an eye with the thought of Betty being pregnant, and actually hopes she is. He quits Mode to give their relationship some space and to make Betty happy. __Then Matt wants to leave for charity work, they break up (sort of? the whole thing was odd, and I'll confess, when they both turned to look at each other at the wrong time, I cried.), Afterwords, Betty writes a quick blog, and he's never mentioned again. It's just weird; with all of the build-up and romantic tension, and it ends just like that. __Yes, his character does jump around interests a lot, but the one thing that stayed the same was his feelings for her (even if he was lying to himself earlier). T__he 6 month trip to Africa would have forced him to stay focused and actually follow through on his commitment. It would have made him a stronger and more stable partner for Betty._

_With all that said, I'm sure the writers were rushed to end the series as the ratings dropped, so they didn't have a lot of time to prepare. There probably was a better plan to write Matt out and build up Daniel and Betty's relationship. I still don't get why the ratings dropped at all, but it was what it was._

_That's just my two cents. __Hopefully whether you are Team Daniel or Team Matt, you enjoyed the story (and if you're Team Henry... all I can say is I'm sorry. :p) _


End file.
